The Telekhine's Blood
by kevinmycc
Summary: An ancient evil rises once again, the king of gods himself is captured. If order is to be restored, ancient wrongs must be rectified. Old and new faces appear in the latest chapter of Percy Jackson's life.


This is my first story, so don't flame me too hard. :)

Percy

The harsh sound of metal striking metal woke me up from my sleep. I surveyed my surroundings, discerning that I was in a forge of some sort. A large humanoid was pounding away at an anvil. He was probably a giant of some sort, though he was only about twelve feet tall. I know right? A measly twelve feet.

To put that into perspective, the typical NBA player is six foot seven inches. The tallest giant I have ever seen(excluding Typhon) was around 16(yards). Anyway, the giant had nothing on except a loincloth. Disgusting right? True, for most giants. Polyphemus, for example, had a stomach the size of a compact car, and Hyperboreans... never mind. But this one was so ripped, he would have given Ares a run for his money.

His black hair fell down his shoulders and his eyes were a forest green. His veins and skin looked like they were tinted green.

He held a pitch-black hammer that reminded me of the ones the Hephaestus Kids used back at camp, except it was a lot larger. Every time the giant swung down the hammer, purple and black sparks flew off the anvil(none of the hammers in camp did that, though one of them turned people temporarily into trees).

The giant suddenly stopped pounding the anvil and stepped back. I looked at what was on the anvil and nearly had a heart attack. It was the blade of Kronos' scythe.

I opened my eyes and found myself in Cabin 3 once again. I groaned as the sunlight from the windows hit my eyes. I got dressed and stumbled out of my cabin. I was walking towards the breakfast pavilion when I heard the sound of a horn, accompanied by the roaring of some kind of monster. It came from the camp's entrance.

This usually meant one of two things: a new camper was arriving, or somebody ordered pizza again. From the noises, I guessed it was the former.

I sprinted towards Thalia's tree(long story), where I saw Austin Lake and a couple other Apollo Cabin campers shooting arrows at something beyond the magical boundary. As I got closer, I saw a thirty-foot Aethiopian drakon chasing a satyr and a girl who I felt like I should know. The satyr had a good sized goatee, indicating he was at least fifty years old. He carried a bark shield and a club with leaves still growing off it. The girl had a torn ski parka and black hair.

The drakon was covered in emerald-green scales and had several rows of teeth. It opened its mouth, and sprayed out granny apple green acid, landing only a couple feet away from the satyr and demigod. The acid sizzled on the ground it landed on. Most campers arrived being chased by monsters, but none as large as that drakon. The demigod must be powerful to attract such a large monster.

The drakon opened its mouth to spray acid again. I uncapped Riptide and sprinted towards the monster, but I knew I wouldn't get there in time. The satyr turned around and blocked the acid with his shield. He ran towards the drakon, whacking it in the head repeatedly with his club.

The girl stopped moving and seemed unsure of what to do. I stepped out of the Camp Half-Blood boundary and grabbed her hand. She was startled into action and we retreated back into the safety of the border.

The satyr wasn't faring well. He dropped the shield after the acid began eating through the wood. Though he was hitting the drakon as hard as he could, the drakon only seemed to be annoyed. The drakon grabbed the blub and with one bite, reduced it to splinters. I thought the satyr was done for, but the drakon just swatted him aside and lunged at Bianca. Of course, the barrier protected her and the drakon's head struck an invisible wall. The drakon sprayed acid at Bianca, with the same effect. The Apollo kids shot a volley of arrows that only enraged the drakon. The drakon lunged again at Bianca, but still the barrier held. Finally, the drakon gave up and turned towards the satyr. Too late, I realized the satyr was knocked out from the fight with the drakon, or worse. The satyr didn't move as the drakon charged at him.

"No!" yelled the girl. She tried to go after the satyr, but Austin and I held her back. The drakon opened its maw, but a fissure opened up beneath the monster and seemed to suck it into the earth. Just before the drakon disappeared, a blood-red flame erupted from the ground; when the fire died down, the earth had resealed itself.

There was a collective gasp among the campers. I looked at the girl, who had fainted. Now I knew why she looked so familiar. She was Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades.

Thanks for reading! Please review. :D


End file.
